


Just a distraction

by NellisTable



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hank is horny as hell, How Do I Tag, I just dont know how to tag, I just needed background, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, almost spotted, and Connor is good boy, blow job in office, but also a mind, he will blow not just his dick, help me, i dont know if this is a porn, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: It's just a distraction. Fast job. Blow job. Under table. Easy win. Both sides satisfied. Or not?





	Just a distraction

Do you know what's the worst thing that can happen in a _fucking_ office full of assholes and retards? Broke nair conditioning? Broken coffee machine? A table full of unresolved and boring folders with cases? The newbie running around the room, making a mess and noise more than a damn child or pet? More retards and dicks around with a full mouth of stupid crap, especially about you? Pissed boss?

All this would be far better and more tolerable than one particular thing. The worst thing is the boner. _Fucking boner._  
Too much blood in the worst place, inside the room where everyone can see you. Especially the greatest asshole in this whole city.

_Fuck you Reed._

Too bad at a certain moment, and that's a real problem. I can't really concentrate on the job. I can't think of anything else. I have a pile of work and the only thing I've got in my head is the damn pain in my pants and all possible perverse thoughts that only help the pain to grow. I'm such a desperate man.

Sure sure! All of you are suddenly very smart: "Why is it such a problem to go to toilet and take a moment for yourself ?! Nobody is watching you!"

One word...boss. The bloody boss with a lot of appetites to run a bullet thru my head with every delayed report or case. Some cases are real bullshit. Jeffrey knows it very well, but my reports are shit. Why can't I reach some standard limits? Because I have to suffer the fucking android who's watching me like a fucking stalker or some shit. He doesn't talk, he doesn't move, he just stares. _Does he scan me again?_

"Stop it, Connor!"

"Stop with what, Lieutenant?" How stupid the response from someone with such a goofy face and a more weird voice.

"With all that android stuff you doing. I'm not curious about it. Your stare is miles beyond the limits of creepiness. Find some job for yourself!"

"All my work is done, for this moment. I sent the report about case number 0348-B, 33 minutes ago. The report about case 0348-A is still incomplete. Without it, I can't move forward. Please, continue with your work."

"Give a break kid. I can't concentrate on that, cause-" _Fuck_. If anything goes, I'm stuck on his stupid scan 24/7. _Fuck_..if he only knew that the boner is not just because of his stupid face.

"Becasue of what, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing! Shut up and let me concentrate. It's all your fault anyways..." I focus on the monitor. Case 0348-A, the report is being processed...since 9:34... hah, and the lunch break is coming and I'm not done yet! Fuck me and this fucking job! His stupid look didn't help me much.

"It's all your fault..." He whispered and interrupted his stare. _What is he doing?_ I hope nothing, anyway...I will probably never have enough of his face. Sure, he's an android...but it's been five months since the night when he became a deviante...

 _Why am I thinking about that ?!_ I have to finish the _fucking_ reports. I need to concentrate on my job and not on...him. His goofy face, a weird voice, a i-innocent expression, the purest thoughts that turn only and only around me and my health....He gained his freedom. So why is he still with me? I'm not as...interesting and pleasant as many others.

_Haaahh...Connor and all his innocence, just for me. So close to me. All his attention, when he's not focused on the case, all belong to me. Attention, his plastic, but equally excellent body...everything is mine... gosh that hurts..._

Everyone is finally leaving slowly. Well, lunch is coming. Maybe I can use the opportunity to...no fucking way! You're not a fucking horny teenager that needs to fap anywhere, anytime when he's horny as hell.

"Am I the cause of your problem?"

"Heh?"

"Am I distracting you, Lieutenant? Am I the cause of your embarrassment?" I didn't answer. I just sigh with irritation. _Even if I told him the truth, what would he do about it? Boner will still persist and keep me in check. Fuck me..._

The thoughts of getting rid of my horny self were so busy that I stopped control myself or people around. People, around me, maybe they told me something, I didn't pay attention to them. The smarter ones know that when I'm here behind this desk, they shouldn't talk to me. Should I have noticed that Connor had disappeared somewhere? Why should I? Perhaps his super system told him that lunch was coming and he would have to recharge some bateries or fuel somewhere. What are the androids going for? Blue blood?

"Hey, Hank! Are you coming with us? "

"Where?"

"Lunch. You're too busy to work. You need to distract yourself."

"I'm trying the whole day a-ghaa."

"Are you ok? And where is Connor?" I hope something has fallen into my lap, because otherwise there will be a problem here.

"I-I don't know. I don't care. I'm going later. I have to do it here." An uncomfortably warm touch on my crotch raced me. I didn't hear anything, but I felt cold hands as they unlocked my belt and tried to get on.

"Okay. I'll let you be..." He finally left, and I finally got the chance to see what was happening under my desk.

"WHAT THE-" As much I wanted to yell, the more I realized I was at office and not at home. _This is a stupid dream._ Connor's innocent face so close to my crotch...his hands reaching to my pants for my hard dick slowly. Touching me over my pants made my blood boil and my breathing much faster. If he could  breath, I would feel it...and make me... _What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him?!_ He didn't say a word, just keeping his stupid smile on his face, giving me the look saying  _make a noise and you have trouble_. Also with  _I have no idea, what I'm doing, but I have the situation under control.You are under my table, in my crotch and I am harder than ever._

I looked at him and angry-embarrassed face as I tried to drive him out or just stop him. But I couldn't move or talk.  Just waving my head slowly. I put my hands on his shoulders as he put his finger on his lips. Then he winked at me a took my cock on the cold air.  Gosh, that feel weird. Not just having dick harder than ever, in the office, to close to Connor's lips...but also as the worst best dream...

I push myself closer to table, so that maybe Connor's actions wouln't be on spot so easily. Then I felt it. His  _wet_ tongue was smoothly moving all over my dick as he know what he was doing. Simple wet kisses all over my length. From bot to top. Slowly teasing me as I tried hide all my excitement. I bit my lips, held his shoulders strongly and wondered, who was still in the office. I kept my eyes close and I breathed slowly...but the increasing pressure and excitement I just couldn't stand.

"Get up man!"  _Fuck me! I almost had a heart attack. I've almost shit my self man...._ That was bad. What am I going to do now? I thought they were all gone. I put both my hands on desk, but I was trembling. Not that much, but he could notice something.  _Calm down, breath and you'll be fine..._

"G-Give me a break. I-I am not moving anywhere..." Maybe I look stressed, cause my fists were trembling, but that didn't stop him, from teasing me even more. Connor on the other side of table, was teasing me on  Then he did it.  _That fucking kid._  Licking the tip of my cock so carefully, taking it to his mouth, kissing it. I just coulnd't..."Ghaa..."

"You alright, Anderson? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" I couldn't speak. I shook my head and tried to drive him away. I hid my right hand under the desk and grabbed Connor's hair. Soft and smooth on touch, pushing him to finish it. "You don't look good, are you sure-" 

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! Ahh-" That man run of finally, but that was only the start. Connor used my distraction and pushed my cock so deeply to his mouth, so he squeezed me that painfully, so at moment I've lost the rest of my sanity. I grabbed him by both hand and moved his head in a way I wanted. Using him as a thing to satisfy only my needs.  _I am the worst human trash ever..._

He sucked so good and intensively, moaning was more and more heavier to hold...my mind just exploded. I was just lost. I gave up. I let escape few deep sighs and forced Connor deeper to my lap and held him there and his wet mouth for few seconds.  _Thanks that andoids don't need to breathe._

I was so damn close and I felt nothing else around me, just Connor's soft tongue and lips around me. In few fast secodns I took a small look at Connor under my desk and it was the best view I could ever get. His innocet brown eyes staring at me, messy hair and pink lips holding my cock deep inside his mouth. That was the last hit and my climax hit me.

I moaned to the desk and exhausted stayed on my messy desk. I wanted to die. Right there...when I finally found enough stanima to get up, I realized that I have still plenty of time for lunch...but I was out of taste. _Maybe coffee will be enough._

"Hope this will help you focus on your work, Lieutenant. Please, feel free to ask for any kind of help. Even if they are not part of my program. I can easily download anything from server." Connor was sitting right next to me on my desk, like nothing happened few seconds ago. My anger took hold of me, I got up and literally pinned him to the wall.

"Do you have any idea, what you have done?! This is a  _fucking_ office, not a playground. What if someone saw us? Did you think about that?!"

"I've calculated all possible variants and temporarily disabled all the cameras. You don't need to be worry about. I secure everything. I just didn't predict...your reaction." He looked sad and it hurt me a lot. Maybe I overreacted, I sighed, as an apology and kissed him softly. 

"Just...don't do that again without my permission. Got it?"

"Got it, Hank." He smiled and kissed me back.  _I am too old for such a sweet things..._

This kid will be my death one day...but it will be totally worth it.

"Thanks Connor..." I whispered more than quietly...

"Did you say something?"

"Nah, that was just my stomach. I need to eat."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have dicks and bitches in my work so I needed to blow my mind so this...nonsense has been born.


End file.
